The Fighting Spirit
by xxAkikuxx
Summary: AU If he had the opportunity to muse about the situation, Hiyoshi would've thought he got exactly what he deserved for letting a stranger get that close to him. Companion story to What Money Doesn't Buy. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

b **So this is kind of a side story to u ****What Money Doesn't Buy**** /u , from Hiyoshi's point of view. A series of drabbles that form a partial side story line (does that make sense?) First person point of view. ** /b 

-----

u Chapter One /u 

I hadn't thought about anything but tennis in awhile. It was a breath of fresh air to talk about something else.

Martial arts.

Girls aren't supposed to know how to fight. Girls aren't' supposed to b **like** /b it. But she did.

Odd.

Maybe it was this simple hobby which linked us that made me silently take her side when she fought with Atobe-Buchou.

Maybe.

u Chapter Two /u 

She was new- she simply hadn't known. He treated her like she had no excuse. The bastard.

So she was my senpai. Was I supposed to care? I didn't either way.

The looks on their faces almost made me laugh. Almost.

Hiyoshi Wakashi had made a friend? Impossible!

Ingrates.

u Chapter Three /u 

Cute? Is that what she called me? I blushed all the same. Does that mean I want her to keep saying these things?

I accepted her invitation all the same as well.

"So then it's a date!" She says.

The color of my face rivals that of my hair.

-----

It's perfectly logical- who else would I turn to for help?

But she can't. She seems sad. I consider doing something nice for her. She's a girl. Girls like . . . What do girls like? Scratch that idea.

She leaves with Atobe-Buchou.

Why does my stomach hurt?

u Chapter Four /u 

She was gone for awhile. Five days seemed like a long time. But she's back to her old self and we go to her school. But first . . .

Why is Atobe in her mansion? What does he mean when he says "Ore-sama lives here"?

She drags me out of the house and I'm still confused. I ask her about it.

She's in denial. I can practically taste it. I let her know I care . . . Subtly of course.

She smile and calls me sweet. Her facial expression proves contagious.

-----

She captivates me for four hours. It feels like four minutes.

It's awkward on the way to the metro.

"Um, I don't like you in that way." Am I lying? I'm not sure.

She calls me her older brother and falls asleep on me as we ride the metro.

Why does my head feel ten pounds lighter?

u Chapter Six /u 

It's the last week of school. She leaves Hyotei soon. I remind her of the graduation ball.

She asks me out to it. I scare myself when I tell her I want to go. The senior-only safety net was too close of a call. I suggest Oshitari to her.

At least she'll be away from Atobe-Buchou.

u Chapter Seven /u 

He loves her. I keep telling myself 'I knew it' as she repeatedly kicks the bag. Her reaction to his confession pleases me, but I'll never let her know that.

I tell her I love her. God I'm stupid.

She says the words back.

But we aren't in love with one another. I repeat that to myself all the way to the coffee shop.

She comes home with me. When she leaves, my parents exchange smiles and Watake laughs.

"Wakashi's got a girlfriend . . ."

I resist the urge to flying side kick him into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

u Chapter Twelve /u 

I keep in touch with her throughout the summer. We grow closer- I feel myself opening up. I lose myself in our conversations- the delirium is overwhelming. I enjoyed it.

Soon it's the end of September. I web chat with her and her friend. As she is locked out of her own room, we make plans for her birthday.

I know she doesn't really hate me for it.

-----

Soon enough, her birthday is in two days. I promise her this year will be different from her past experiences.

She calls me Wakashi.

I find it easier to sleep that night.

u Chapter Fourteen /u 

I called her on her birthday and she didn't answer. I smiled when she called me back.

I thought the party went well. I didn't know who to invite, so I just invited all of last years regulars.

It was just the three of us for most of the party until one of the ex-Seigaku regulars handed out something to drink.

I don't remember anything after that except for hearing Atobe whisper "I love you" to her.

And she whispers it back.

u Chapter Eighteen /u 

I hadn't talked to her for what seemed like years. She decides to call me out of the blue one day and invites me to a tournament. I want to see her and I want to fight.

I want to fight her.

But I'll never tell her how much I missed her. I can understand her busy schedule.

So I meet her on Saturday. Our exchange of words is less than friendly.

We fight and I find it odd that I easily win the first round.

She wins the second one, which doesn't surprise me.

"Tell me what's really wrong."

Do I want to tell her? Do I want to even admit it to myself?

As she claims the final point from me, I decide I need to tell her.

"I'm jealous of you and Atobe."

-----

Kantrei . . . I really do love her. I need to tell her, but I can't . . . I just can't.

At the end of our walk I work up the courage to, but before I can, I feel a pain like no other and everything goes dark.

u Epilogue /u 

I died after being in a coma for a month and a half. I saw my body being lowered into the ground and watched KJ cry her eyes out.

I know I'm dead- is it possible to still miss her?

Eh. This is what I get for letting someone in.

I still love her. Atobe-Buchou is lucky. I hope she eventually gets over me. I will know if she does or not.

She has the will of a fighter- knock her down nine times and she'll get up ten.

I want her to keep that fighting spirit.


End file.
